


New Year, New Religion?

by Treirina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treirina/pseuds/Treirina
Summary: Somehow an evangelist is able to visit Grimmauld Place.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanatical Fics’s New Year’s Competition 2021





	New Year, New Religion?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fanatical Fics New Year's Competition.  
> Plot: New Year, New ___  
> Character: A member of the Order  
> Item: Fish

It was the summer between fifth and sixth year, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and the Weasleys were all staying at Number 4 Grimmauld Place. Harry had convinced Sirius to let him get a pet fish which he named Leviathan. Leviathan did not live up to his demanding name, as he was an all-black beta fish. Harry felt the name ‘just fit’ his new pet. 

On July 27th, around 3:00 PM, a knock resounded from the front door. Everyone stopped and turned to stare, as the house was under the Fidelius Charm and only The Order knew the location, but they would floo in, not knock. 

Harry glanced around and not seeing anyone moving, stood up and walked over to the heavy oak door. He put a hand on his wand holster, ready to pull out his wand and shoot a spell if need be. Alas, it was not necessary. Standing on the stoop was a man of average height, dressed in a luxury suit, and his hair combed back without a hair out of place. In his hands was a stack of brightly colored pamphlets in greens and blues.

“Excuse me, sir!” The man said, excitedly. “Do you have a moment to talk about Our Lord, and Savior, Cthulhu?” He extended his hand with one of the pamphlets to Harry. Furrowing his brows slightly, Harry didn’t move.

“I’m sorry, who?” Harry asked.

“Our Lord and Savior, Cthulhu!” The man repeated, just as excitedly as the first time. He gestured to the pamphlet still in his outstretched hand.

Harry glanced back at the others in the room. Sirius and Moony were shaking their heads slightly, Hermione had her eyes narrowed, and the Weasleys had varying expressions from glee (the twins), to concern (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley), to shock (Ron).

Harry reached out a hand, prepared himself to be swept away by a portkey, and grasped the pamphlet gently. Nothing happened. The man continued to beam, and Harry glanced down at the pamphlet.

The pamphlet itself was a sea foam green color. In bold black text the pamphlet read: “Have you heard the news about Cthulhu? He is coming soon!” There was a colorful image of, what Harry could only imagine was Cthulhu, and on the inside the pamphlet detailed information about who Cthulhu was, why he should be worshiped, and what happens to those not in his favor when he returned.

Harry smiled slightly at the man still standing on his stoop and glanced back down at the pamphlet, wondering if this whole scheme was some kind of joke. “Thanks, I’ll read this. If I decide to join, how should I get in contact with you?”

The man seemed surprised; he must not get many who would even consider his offer. “We meet every other Saturday at 10:00 AM in Hyde Park. Make sure to bring your pamphlet with you, and you are allowed up to two guests. The next meeting is this Saturday.”

Harry considered what the man said and nodded. “Alright, thanks. I’ll think about it.” He backed up and closed the door, still clutching the pamphlet. As he turned around, he could feel the disapproving stares aimed at him. One in particular seemed quite harsh, and as Harry turned to face the wrath of Hermione, he gulped slightly and offered her a small grin and a shrug, as if to say, ‘what can you do?’.

Sirius and Remus were also unimpressed by Harry’s display of kindness towards the evangelist. Harry started to walk past them towards the stairs leading up to his room. Sirius grabbed his arm as he passed and gave him a look that stated they would be talking real soon about his lack of personal well being.

~~A PASSAGE OF TIME~~

Later that night Sirius knocked gently on Harry’s door and entered the room without waiting for a reply. He sat down on Harry’s bed and waited until Harry turned to face him.

“Harry, you understand that what you did today could have been serious? Who knows what could have happened when you touched that pamphlet? It could have been a portkey. It could have been cursed. You could have died! How do you think we would all feel if you had died right in front of us?” Harry remained silent. “I understand you are bored here, and I am too, but we are here for your safety. Keeping you safe is our number one priority. In the future, please do not take anything given to you by someone you do not know. Stranger Danger is a real concept right now, especially for you, and the sooner you realize it, the better. None of us want to see you hurt, and if keeping you locked up all summer is the way to stop you from being hurt, then that is what we will do, every time. Someday, you will understand where we are coming from. I’m sure you also realize that we can’t allow you to go to this meeting either. It’s just too big of a risk.”

Harry still remained silent and after a few minutes, Sirius left him alone, in the quiet, with only his thoughts to keep him company and his fish, which he now renamed, Cthulhu.


End file.
